The present invention relates to solid stick compositions, particularly solid antiperspirant sticks, having satisfactory strength and hardness while exhibiting aesthetically-pleasing attributes.
Many solid stick compositions are available in the art. Typically, these solid sticks are available in two basic forms. One such form is composed of soap/alcohol gel sticks, which may have stability problems. For instance, the combination of soap/alcohol gels with conventional astringent antiperspirant salts, such as aluminum chlorohydrate, can result in unstable gel structures rendering such sticks less aesthetically-pleasing to consumers.
In order to alleviate some of these problems, waxy materials, some in combination with volatile fluids, have been used in the development of solid stick compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,679, Nov. 21, 1978 to Davy and Drolet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,432, Oct. 21, 1980 to Geria; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,878, May 5, 1981 to Keil; U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,994, July 28, 1981 to Turney disclose such compositions. The most commonly used waxy material in sticks of this type long-chain fatty alcohols. Some use such alcohols in combination with volatile silicones. Although these fatty alcohol/volatile silicone solid sticks avoid some of the soap gel problems, they may vary unacceptably in structural hardness and strength. Therefore, formulations are sought which provide strong fatty alcohol-volatile silicone-based sticks without causing those sticks to become too brittle and cosmetically unacceptable.
Surprisingly, the addition of fatty alcohols, C.sub.20 and longer, produces such a product. That is, not only is the strength of such a stick increased, but that strength enhancement does not result in overly hard, brittle product.
It is an object, of the present invention to provide solid stick compositions containing long-chain higher fatty alcohols and a volatile silicone wherein such compositions contain sufficient C.sub.20 alcohol and longer chain alcohols to result in a stable and strong final product.
It is a further object of the present invention to not only provide strong final products but to provide aesthetically-pleasing products as well.
Another object of this invention is to provide solid stick compositions as described above which additionally contain astringent antiperspirant salt materials.
These and other objectives will become more apparent from the following disclosure. All percentages and ratios herein are by weight unless otherwise designated.